W. Woods
Private W. Woods was one of the Human MACOs assigned to for its Delphic Expanse mission. Woods accompanied Archer, Malcolm Reed, and Corporal R. Ryan to fend off the Osaarian boarding party in the armory in 2153. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Woods was part of the MACO team along with R. Ryan and B. Moreno which tried to defend ''Enterprise from a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party but was overwhelmed in one of the corridors.'' ( ) Woods was among the crew, including MACOs S. Money and E. Hamboyan, that transported down to the Skagaran colony to make "official" first contact with the Human settlers who lived there. He was involved in a firefight with several of the inhabitants, who believed that they were associated with the Skagarans. ( ) In November of 2153, Woods was confined to his quarters by a group of Triannons who took over Enterprise. After Malcolm Reed released the MACO from their quarters Woods assisted Captain Archer retake the ship and shot at several Triannons in engineering. ( ) He served as a guard for Degra during his time on Enterprise and smiled, when Degra found out that he was deceived by Captain Archer. ( ) While Enterprise was heavily damaged and stranded in the Expanse, Woods guarded the Illyrian visit on Enterprise. ( ) Woods was present in a shuttle bay when Captain Archer made his speech in memory of the lost crewmembers. ( ) On February 13, 2154, Lieutenant Reed asked the MACOs for volunteers to join the mission to board the Xindi weapon. All the MACOs volunteered, so Reed chose M. Forbes, M. Romero, and Woods. Woods was lucky enough to survive. ( ) The same year Woods beamed to Earth along with Captain Archer and another MACO to meet and deal with Vosk. ( ) He guarded the sickbay when Arik Soong and Dr. Phlox discussed the genetic specifications of the Augments. Later he guarded the bridge and was present when Malik took Captain Archer as a hostage. ( ) Later this year he accompanied Ensign Travis Mayweather and Lieutenant Reed on their mission to the surface. Their shuttle was attacked by two Vulcan patrol ships. ( ) Woods welcomed the Tellarite ambassadors on board Enterprise and guarded later the peace talks between and the Andorian Shran. ( ) In 2154 Woods was ordered to arrest Lieutenant Reed and escort him to the brig. Reed was accused of treason. ( ) For a short mission, Reed's skills were needed and he was released to help Commander Tucker. After this mission was successful, Reed was imprisoned by Woods again. ( ) Woods and another MACO accompanied Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed on board of Harrad-Sar's ship and, like every other male, got hypnotized by the Orion slave girls. ( ) In 2155, Woods and E. Hamboyan arrested Gannet Brooks, Travis Mayweather's love interest, after Ensign Hoshi Sato found proof that Brooks collaborated with Terra Prime. ( ) |The Enterprise novel "A Choice of Futures" gives his first name as Warren.}} Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * fr:W. Woods Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel